


Au Réveil

by EastDuquesne (orphan_account)



Series: The Man From Tumblr [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Agents sous couverture(s), Chamailleries, D'amis à amants, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EastDuquesne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alors... tu veux en parler?</p><p>- Non."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Réveil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Morning After Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817231) by [Ingu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingu/pseuds/Ingu). 



> Prompt fill: Napollya simulent une relation pour une mission (pas seulement pour une nuit) qui évolue en véritable relation.

« Alors... tu veux en parler ?

– Non. »

 

Illya avait répondu immédiatement, sur un ton furieux, et Napoléon essayait tant bien que mal de cacher le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres.

C'était le lendemain, et Illya, qui s'était rendu compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait, boudait sous les couvertures. Le Russe – qui était, le temps de la mission, le mari de Napoléon – fixait intensément le mur, dos à son partenaire. Il n'y avait que sa tête aux cheveux duveteux, encore en bataille à cause de la nuit passée, qui sortait de l'édredon. Napoléon avait envie de les ébouriffer, mais il avait aussi envie de garder sa main intacte.

 _Autant être le plus mature dans ce cas-là,_ pensa-t-il.

 

« Et bien, pour ma part, déclara-t-il, j'ai trouvé ça agréable.

– Ferme-la. »

 

Napoléon se tut un instant, puis reprit la parole :

 

« Tu veux des pancakes ? Il doit nous rester un peu de sirop d'érable. »

 

Illya resta muré dans son silence, et alors que l'Américain attendait une réponse de sa part :

 

« Je veux des fraises.

– Bien entendu, » répondit-il tout en descendant du lit pour récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés çà et là. La minute d'après, il était fin prêt à sortir ; Illya contemplait toujours le mur.

 

Curieux, Napoléon contourna le lit, et trouva Illya qui, semblable à un chiot, affichait l'expression la plus confuse qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Il retint son rire et tandis qu'il s'approchait, Illya se reculait du bord du lit, mais il n'était pas de taille face à la persévérance de Napoléon. Ce dernier se pencha et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, et la façon dont Illya le dévisagea de ses yeux bleus écarquillés le fit sourire largement, puis il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Illya l'interpella :

 

« Attends ! »

 

Napoléon s'arrêta et se retourna, lui adressant un regard interrogateur.

 

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

 

Il fronça les sourcils:

 

« Tu préfères des pancakes à la banane ?

- Non. Reviens au lit. »


End file.
